What Have I Done?
by thegirlinchargeofthewords
Summary: Raven has a strange dream that changes her mind about Jagger and traveling with him. But now, she's being hunted down. Will Jagger be able to save Raven or will her opponent flee to save her own family from crumbling apart?
1. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

"Why spend your life sitting in a mansion with a sensitive artist watching paint dry when we could see the world together? Come with me, Raven."

I shouldn't agree to this. Jagger Maxwell was my enemy. Alexander and I's enemy. I love Alexander Sterling. I hate Jagger Maxwell.

"If you don't come with me Alexander's fate will be put into question."

"You wouldn't kill him. You were his friend."

"I came close to it, in the cemetery. I would. So what do you say? Go say goodbye to Alexander, become a vampire and come with me to see the world or say goodbye to Alexander before I kill him and the rest happens."

"I'll come with you willingly, just don't kill him. Promise me."

"You expect me to stick to it?"

"You are evil. Not a nice guy in the least, but if there is one thing I can tell about you it's that you are trustworthy and passionate."

"Maybe I am. Pack your things. I'll meet you in front in thirty minutes. Then we'll see to our Alexander problem."

"Promise me that you won't kill him."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Jagger chuckled dryly.

"I hope you do die," I muttered.

"Already dead."

"Would you like me to reword? I would like a silver stake jammed through your heart."

"You didn't feel like that the other day. You know, when you kissed me."

I pulled out my suitcase and tossed it on the bed. "I did not kiss you. You kissed me."

"Did not."

"Did too." I yanked out drawers and dumped them into the suitcase. Then I pulled everything from my closet. Everything fit. It was a HUGE suitcase. But then I grabbed another one for my shoes. No way was I leaving my combat boots behind.

There was a knock on the door. My mother said, "Raven, Little Bird, Alexander is here."

"I'll be down in a minute." I turned to Jagger. "You should go away. Like forever."

"I'll just wait here." Jagger flopped onto my bed next to my suitcase.

I slipped through the door of my bedroom and down the stairs. I was scared to death and Alexander could tell.

"Raven, what's wrong? What's happened?" Alexander was stressing.

"I can't explain right now. I'll come over to the mansion in a little while. I'll be able to speak freely there. I'm sorry."

"But why are you sorry? Raven, tell me what is going on."

"I'll tell you later. Go back to the mansion. I'll meet you there in I don't know half an hour, maybe earlier. I love you forever. Never forget that. Half an hour at the mansion."

"I'll be there." Alexander bent to kiss me, but I pushed him away. I couldn't. I had to distance myself from him.

"Bye." I turned and bounded up the steps back to my room. Alexander left. I ignored Jagger and finished packing.

"You should write a note."

"What?"

"Write a note to your family."

"Right, because I'm not going to see them again." This was going to be hard. I was going to miss everyone. I ripped a page from my journal. "I have nothing to say to them."

"What?"

I dropped the pen and paper onto the desk. "I have nothing to say. I can't lie anymore."

"If you don't do anything you'll regret it."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why me?"

"I have a score to settle with your vampire and I happen to be in . . ."

"In what?"

"Nothing. Tell them that your safe and you love them. That is the least you should give them."

"Am I? Am I safe with you?"

"Yes."

"Why? How?"

"Well, when we are bonded . . ."

"Ah, this bonded stuff. Don't explain."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Not really, but I don't really have a choice now do I?"

"No."

I scribbled on the notebook page:

_I'm in good hands. Don't worry. I know you will anyway, but I don't want you to. I love you all. I'm going to miss everyone including Trevor. Don't blame anyone for this. I'll be back someday. Nightmare is with Alexander now. I dropped her off when he was asleep. He doesn't know about this. I love you all._

_Love, Raven_

"Get off my bed. I'll meet you out front."

Jagger disappeared out my window with the bag of my shoes and make up. I found my cat and dragged my bag through the house to outside. Mom and Dad were in their room and Billy Boy was in his. No one noticed I was leaving. I shut the door softly behind me and when I turned around Jagger was next to me. He took the bag.

"What's with the cat?"

"Nightmare is going to live with Alexander."

"I hate animals."

"That's funny considering you _are_ an animal."

"You are more of an animal than I. You have a heartbeat. I do not."

"You are road-kill." I started walking off towards Benson Hill. Jagger was next to me all the while.

"You have the name of a bird which is in fact an animal."

"Road-kill."

We fell into silence.

I was doing this for Alexander.

"Can I tell him the truth?"

"Yes."

"Stay here at the gates."

Jagger raised an eyebrow. Here I was, a nice refreshment ordering him around. Alexander was waiting on the steps of the mansion.

"Raven, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I have to go out of town for a while. A long while. I need you to take care of Nightmare for me."

"Why do you have to leave? I can come with you."

"No. I, uh, Alexander, we can't be together anymore. It's a protection thing. I'm protecting someone."

"You're leaving me to protect someone?"

"Yes. I'm protecting you from someone. It's the only way. I go willingly and you are fine. I'll be in good hands. He won't hurt me if I come willingly. If I try to get out of this he'll kill you and I'll be forced to go with him. I'll find you someday."

"Raven, don't go. I love you! Whoever it is, I don't care if someone is after me."

"I'm doing this because I love you, because I care if someone is after you. I'll find you again someday. For now, I want you to take Nightmare back so you remember me. Tell Jameson I'll miss him."

"Raven—"

"Look, I love you and I'll miss you, but I have to do this."

"Just tell me who he is."

"You won't let me go if I tell you."

"I won't let you go either way." Alexander grabbed my arm.

What would get him to let go of me? If I told him I didn't love him . . . that would do the trick. Or if I said I loved someone else too. But I couldn't do it.

"Alexander, you have to let me go."

"Times up," Jagger called.

"You just live to cause problems don't you? Here I am saying goodbye to the first and only guy I love because of you and now you interrupt. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"Well, I would be nice to the guy who is going to pay your way around the world, but you know if you'd rather sit with the luggage . . ."

Alexander dropped my arm and launched himself at Jagger. I didn't watch the fight, but I heard the punches and the growls.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Stop!"

They stopped for a second, but Alexander threw another punch. What would dictract them? Both vampires so . . . blood. I pulled a pocket knife from the ground. It was Jagger's. It has bounced out of his pocket when Alexander jumped him. I switched it open. Jagger saw it. His eyes flashed red. Mad he was, but I don't feel I had a choice.

I closed my eyes and brought the blade to my skin. I heard one last punch and then the cold metal was no longer pressed against my arm. I looked up into the no longer cold and hard blue and green eyes of Jagger. I had never noticed how pretty they were.

"Now why on earth would you want to do that?" he asked, staring into my eyes. Vampires are hypnotic and compelling.

Here it goes. I was trying to say, "To distract you from killing my boyfriend," but what came out was worse and I didn't even know this myself. "I didn't want the two guys I care about rip each other to shreds when I could do something to distract you guys from it."

Jagger chuckled while I rushed up to the door of the mansion.

"Jameson, it's Raven. Alexander's knocked out. I'm not going to be back ever so bye. Tell him that I'm sorry and I love him."

I ran as the door opened. I felt my black hair hit my back as I ran towards the gate.

"Miss Raven!" the creepy guy called after me before rushing over to Alexander.

I stopped when I saw Jagger next to where we left the bags.

"You are horrible."

"You'll change your mind about that."

"I doubt it."

"Come on. I parked down the road."

He grabbed the biggest bag while I carried my purse and the smaller bag. We started walking in silence.

"I guess I was meaning on leaving Dullsville anyway. Just not like this. For college or running away with Alexander."

Soon we came upon a hearse. "Nice car."

"What else is a Goth to drive?"

"Ah, toting coffins?"

"Yep, but not tonight. We aren't going far. What you call Hipsterville."

"My aunt lived there."

"I know."

"She moved with her boyfriend Devon. They moved to some small town. Goth doesn't fit her. I dressed her up before. I would hate for you to have to see it."

"I did see it that night, at the club."

"But . . ."

"I followed you out. You were in the dungeon. If anyone had paid close enough attention they would have noticed that you were human. I was making sure you were okay."

"And you care why?"

"Because I can and do."

"But why?"

"Because," Jagger said as he pulled open the back door of the hearse and loaded my bags. "Why are you really coming this willingly?"

"Because," I answered, "I don't really hate you."

"I know."

"Do you know everything?" I snapped.

"I have been around quite a bit longer than you."

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed. Alexander wasn't going to turn me and Jagger would, but did I really want Jagger to turn me? I wanted someone I loved to turn me. And I loved Alexander, not Jagger.

"Avenged Sevenfold or Marilyn Manson?"

"Tonight . . . Avenged Sevenfold."

"Good choice." Jagger slid the CD and 'A Little Piece of Heaven' blared throughout the hearse.

I was sliding into a depression. This wasn't any good. I'd come willingly. I should have warned Alexander when he was at my house. I should have tried to escape from Jagger, but I didn't. I didn't really care too . . .

I was brought out of my mind when I heard Jagger sing, "I will suffer for so long."

I went with it. "What will you do? Not long enough."

"To make it up to you."

"I pray to God that you do."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Well, then I'll grant you one chance."

"And if it's not enough?"

"If it's not enough, if it's not enough?"

"If it's not enough?"

"Not enough."

"Try again."

"Try again."

"And again."

"And again."

"Over and over again."

Then we sang the chorus together. "We're coming back, coming back. We'll live forever, live forever. Let's have a wedding, have a wedding. Let's start the killing, start the killing."

I started laughing and he chuckled.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yeah," I sighed. I couldn't help but think how that sort of fit to our situation.

Half an hour later we pulled into the alley behind the coffin club. I saw the Night Rod that I knew Phoenix drives. And I knew the Phoenix was truly Alexander.

"Romeo, bring in her stuff." Jagger said tossing Romeo the keys.

"Hey, Raven."

"Hey, Romeo." I smiled and hugged the vampire.

"You look amazing. I could just eat you up."

Jagger growled. Why? I don't know. I found it sounded quite protective.

"Phoenix is back."

"I see that." Jagger wound an arm around me as we entered the club through the back door. "I have to take care of something in the Dungeon. You remember where my apartment is at?" He laughed remembering when I hid behind him instead of Phoenix. I would have hidden behind Phoenix had I known then what I know now. That Phoenix is really Alexander.

"Yes, I remember. Why can't I come with you? I've been there before."

"Yeah, but there might be trouble."

"My middle name."

"I know, but I don't want you there for it."

"Fine, but . . ."

"What?"

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course." He pressed the button that would take me to the floor his apartment was on.

"Just in case . . ." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. What on earth was I doing? And why? This is the second time we'd kissed . . . "This time I kissed first."

I pulled away from him and opened the door of the freight elevator.

"Actually, why don't you come with? There won't be too much trouble . . ."

"That's what I thought." I smiled. That wasn't my aim, but hey, I guess it worked. Jagger and I stepped into the old elevator and pressed to button to take us down to the Dungeon level.

"You are going to stay by the bar. If you see me leave with Phoenix Do Not Follow, go back to my apartment." Jagger pulled out a key ring and slid off a key then he pressed it into my hand.

He was going to hurt Phoenix-I mean, Alexander. The exact opposite reason of why I came with him. How could I make Jagger not go after Phoenix.

"Jagger, let me talk to Phoenix. He won't hurt me. I know that for a fact."

"No. Why do you think he won't hurt you?" The elevator stopped and he pulled open the door. We walked out.

"Because I know him."

Jagger stopped in his tracks. "How?"

"Uh . . ." Crap. What do I say? What do I say? "Alexander and I spent some time apart last year. About a month. Phoenix was there and we got to know each other pretty well." Lie, Lie, Lie. I could have just said that it was personal. Why didn't I just say that it was personal? "Please, at least let me come with you. Please."

"Fine." What was with him? Usually he would put up some type of fight . . .

"What happened to your backbone?"

Jagger stepped away from me. "Love. It's messed me up more than you'll ever know." He shook his head and pulled out a skeleton key. "C'mon."

We walked down the hall towards the coffin shaped doors. He slid in the key and his head shot up.

"Stay right out here." Jagger commanded as he rushed through the door. I didn't listen of course. I ran through the door to see a stake being rammed thorugh my loves heart.


	2. Thanks?

I jolted awake in my bed, in my own room.

It had all been a dream.

Thank god.

But from this dream I found something out.

I wanted to travel the world with Jagger Maxwell because I was in love with him.

It had been earlier tonight when Jagger had come to me in the garage when I was looking for a bed for Nightmare. Maybe he was still around.

I tip toed over to my window. It creaked as I raised it up. "Jagger?" I whispered. "Jagger?"

"Yes?" The voice came from behind me. I twirled around to find Jagger lounging on my bed. He smirked. "Cute pjs."

"You scared the hell out of me."

"Damn. I quite love hell in my women."

I climbed on top of him straddling his waist. I bent so my lips were at his ear.

"I think I have quite a bit of hell left in me."

"I bet you do." He sighed and looked away from me. "What do you want from me, Raven?"

"I want to take you up on your offer. I want to see the world with you Jagger."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The world is more fun than drying paint." And I love you.

"I think you're in love with me."

Yes.

"As you me."

"I can read your mind you can't read mine."

"I can look in your eyes."

The doorbell rang just as he was about to kiss me. We were the only ones at my house so of course I needed to get it.

"Dammit." I mumbled as I stumbled out of my room

I pulled open the door to find my boyfriend. Oh my god. I had come so close to kissing his enemy. I was a horrible person.

"Alexander, I didn't know you were coming over."

"My family needs me." He looked a bit closer. "You're flushed . . . and not wearing any pants."

I looked down and in fact I was wearing only my Hello Batty underwear and a black tank top.

Alexander sniffed the air. "Is . . . is there another man here?"

"I—we didn't do anything. He came in through the window. We were just talking."

"Who?"

"Jagger," I confessed. "And well, when, if you come back . . . I'm not sure that I'll be here. I, well, agreed to travel the world with him."

"I see." Alexander looked crushed. "I see. I'll let you be then. I just want you to be happy. Just tell me this? Are you in love with me?"

"I love you."

"There's a difference." He kissed my hand before disappearing into the night.

It almost didn't hurt.

Almost.

Jagger had an idea of how to take the pain away.

We landed on my bed with a thud, kissing in a frenzied type way. It felt right being with Jagger. I loved him. It was right and it felt good for something to finally feel right.

"I love you, Raven."

I gasped, not because he had said he loved me, but because he could do wonderful things to my body. "I love you too."

I started to pull my shirt over my head when I thought of something important. "Jagger, do you . . . ? I mean . . . Protection?" I had birth control, but I mean you can't be over protected when it came to this can you?

"I've got it covered." Jagger pulled a small package from his back pocket and tossed it on the bedside table.

I finished yanking the shirt over my head only to reveal my sexiest black lace bra.

Jagger had slid it off after staring at me lustfully.

I started tugging at his shirt. It all happened so fast. His shirt was launched onto my Edward Scissorhands lamp and I was sucking, licking, and teasing his bare, smooth, almost silky skin.

He pushed me back onto the bed and yanked my panties off. I noticed a bulge in his black jeans. Oh my god. I clawed at his belt and he laughed at my desperate attempt to get to his manhood.

He pulled away slowly and unhooked his belt and slid his jeans to the ground.

Finally he collapsed next to me in bed. I was sure it was hours later.

It wasn't perfect, but I hadn't planned on it being perfect. I hadn't planned Jagger at all, but my first time. I never expected it to be perfect. There was some awkwardness and pain, a lot of pain, but in the end it was very, very promising.

"So . . . that was sex?"

"Yeah." Jagger gulped as if he was nervous.

"It hurt."

He looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I tried to—"

He did truly look sorry. It wasn't even his fault. It was just newbie thing.

"I tried to be gentle, I mean, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I wanted it to be enjoyable for you."

"Jagger, baby, it is okay. Every girl hurts their first time. It wasn't your fault. I found it very promising."

"Enough for another go?"

"Trust me I want nothing more, but my parents will be home soon."

"It's two A.M."

They were already home. Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

"You really, really, really need to go. Meet me here tomorrow. I'll have my things packed and ready." I quickly pulled my clothes on and tossed his to him. I paused at the door, wanting to say something, but I wasn't sure what to say so I said, "Thanks," and went to my parent's room.

They were fast asleep and apparently they were drunk. The room smelled of alcohol.

I shut the door quietly so as to not wake them and I texted Becky.

_I really need to talk to you, Beckster. Lunch tomorrow? -R_

_Totally. -B_

**Thanks for reading. I tricked you, I know, Alexander is not really dead yet.**

**I do not own Vampire Kisses, but a girl can dream right?**


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

I apologize for the wait. I'll try to update sooner, but with school starting again and the additional activities that have been chosen for me, it won't be as soon as I would like. But I promise I will really try.

* * *

"Alexander and I broke up." I said to Becky at lunch.

"Oh my god! Why?"

"Classified . . . but well, I said we need to talk because I, well . . . sort of slept with someone . . ."

"WHO?"

"Jagger."

"Trevor's friend? Luna's brother?"

"Yes . . . and well, Becky—"

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" She shouted. Everyone in the diner stared, well, even more than usual.

"NO! I AM NOT!"

"Oh, good."

"I'm running away with him, but I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well."

"I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine."

I nodded.

"I'm pregnant. It's Matt's."

Wow. I had not been expecting that.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep it."

"Becky, I can't leave. Not now."

"I want you to be happy. You leaving will make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll leave and call me every other day."

"I will." I promised.

"And you have to buy me lunch."

"Deal."

R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J-R&J

I turned around from my desk from writing a 'goodbye & forgive me' letter and Jagger was sprawled across my bed.

"Hi," I said as I blushed.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

"As in?" I prompted.

Jagger rolled his eyes. "Ten minutes. Are you ready to go or not?"

"I suppose."

I was having second thoughts. What all was I leaving here? Becky and Matt and their unborn child. Nerd boy, Mom, Dad . . . Alexander . . .

"Second thoughts?"

"No," I lied. I was doing this. I could get what I wanted almost my whole life. Immortality. But that wasn't the only reason. I just couldn't help that I loved him. "Where are we going first?"

"I wanted to ask you that. Where would you like to go?"

That brought me up short. He was giving me a choice? The nefarious Jagger was giving me, a mere mortal, a choice?

"What?" he asked.

"I get to choose?"

"There are few people in the world I would give a choice to. You, my mother and father."

"Parents are always in charge. Why me?"

"I told you last night."

He told me many things last night, but one definitely stuck out more-so than the rest.

"You love me."

Jagger nodded before snapping; "Now where do you want to go? I'm getting impatient."

"Well, we'll have forever." I chewed on my lip.

"Where is it you've always wanted to go?"

"I want to go to . . . Italy."

"Italy it is then."

* * *

I'd never been on a plane before and so far I was enjoying it. Our flight was at night so Jagger was safe.

Our seats were in first class, which, I'm ashamed to say, excited me. I'd only ever been in my home town of Dullsville and to Hipsterville to shop and visit Aunt Libby.

We were both used to the stares that people would give us So we ignored them . . . for the most part.

I was walking off the plane when a guy maybe my age, definitely a jock, decided to trip me.

Jagger caught me before I hit the ground and he instantly turned on the man.

"Jagger, come on. Let's just go. I'm fine."

"Yeah, Jagger. What the fuck kind of name is that?"

His eyes were burning with anger, but not from the insult, and instantly it was covered up.

"You have a good night now, you hear?" I said as I pushed Jagger away. The eye contact broke between the two men.

"What the fuck was that about?"

"He hurt you."

"I'm fine, Jagger! You're overreacting and," as I looked in his I eyes I noticed hunger, "you're hungry!"

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about!" Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes he said, "I'll go get the bags, you go to the limousine."

I usually felt like I could trust him, but this time was different. He wasn't only going to get the bags; I could tell. From my usual curiosity, I followed him. I felt like a stalker, but curiosity killed the cat. I was the cat and I would be killed to satisfy my curiosity.

As I watched, I noticed the man from the plane.

Jagger was following him.

Oh my god.

* * *

Next chapter is being started tonight. I don't care if I have an acting camp to get to early. I owe you guys for the reviews and the love.

I promise I'll try harder! ;)


	4. Raised to Kill

**I'm sorry for the wait. I'm really bad about that. and I'm sorry if this seems rushed. I wrote it in thirty minutes tops. I'm making up the plot as I go.**

* * *

Jagger and the guy were alone, well, I was there too, but unnoticed around the corner. The guy's back was pressed against the wall and eyes filled with fear.

I watched as Jagger's fangs ripped into his throat. If I tried to stop him I had no idea what would happen to me. I backed up towards the door and froze when I knocked over a box of supplies. Then I ran for my life. He didn't follow.

Curiosity killed the cat., satisfaction brought her back . . . right?

Wrong.

I found the chauffeur who was holding sign with the name Maxwell.

I climbed in the car after his questioning if I was okay. Jumping when the car door swung open, I let loose a little shriek.

"You okay?" Jagger asked as he kissed my throat.

"I'm fine." I pulled away slightly.

His beautiful mismatched eyes scanned my face.

"Raven . . ."

"I'm just tired. Nothing to worry about."

I couldn't just tell him that I was being so weird because I was scared of him.

Could I?

Being scared of him didn't mean that I didn't love him.

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a frigid bitch."

* * *

?POV

I watched as she climbed into the limousine with Jagger Maxwell. Personally, I think the girl could do better; she could do better than a vampire. Anyone could.

Raven Madison had wanted to be a vampire since the first time she watched Dracula. She wanted it so bad she ditched a vampire who refused to turn her for one that she thought would. Her whole life had been dedicated to vampires. Dressing like them, sometimes acting like them, and dating them.

She was raised loving vampires and I was raised to kill them.

It was always for the money. I didn't like killing. It was only a job.

When they propositioned me I refused.

"She's only a girl," I said. "She's too young and she's human."

They said she was going to die either way. Whoever did it could get paid six-hundred-and-fifty-thousand dollars or I could do it and get the money, plus some. We needed the money, and my own pride wouldn't let me go to my rich husband.

"Mommy, can we get the vampire? Please!"

It sickened me that I was such a bad mother. A vampire hunter that brings her child along.

"Not yet, Sirius. We have to wait for your Daddy." I smiled at the three year old next to me.

"Mommy, we aren't normal."

"No, we aren't. Most people don't—"

"Other kid's parents are married and they live together and they love each other."

My heart twisted. He wanted a family and so did he father, but Scorpius scared me more than anything. He was the symbol of my past mistakes. His son was the one thing I love.

"How's my boy doing?" Scorpius said jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Daddy!"

"How about you go get in the car while I talk to your Mom?"

I crouched down and hugged my son.

"I'll see you soon, Mommy!" he said before running to the black Alfa Romeo 4C. God, I hoped I would see him again. The way Maxwell had killed that man for insulting Raven . . . I would hate to see what I would look like if he found out I was sent to kill her.

"Hello, Amelia."

"Hello, Scorpius."

After he glanced to see if our son was in his car he turned back to me. "I'm glad I called when I did. Otherwise you would have taken him with you."

"I was going to call you anyway."

"Why is that?"

"I think I need your help with this one"

"Why take the job if you can't handle it?"

"Because I'm desperate, Dammit! I need the money to raise our, son!"

Confusion filled his face. "What happened to your money?"

"Paying to have someone steal blood for your child isn't cheap!"

His tough demeanor was gone. Scorpius stepped close to me. I saw the light glint off of his blonde hair. His hand ran down my cheek. "Why not ask me for money? I have plenty."

"You terrify me. You nearly killed me."

"And yet you still had a baby with me."

"I loved you then. Now, back to the previous subject . . ."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because it isn't just a vampire this time."

"What? A shifter, werewolf?"

"A teenage girl in love with a vampire."


	5. Voices in my Head

The night is always beautiful, except when you start hearing voices.

* * *

I hadn't enjoyed staying in the hotel ordering room service, so I ventured out. Most of my time was spent at the Trevi Fountain. I had read so much about it and I couldn't wait to see it. Of course, I wanted to see it with my boyfriend, but . . . one, he was asleep when I left and two, I'm still just a tad scared.

He wouldn't hurt me, right? He loved me?

'No . . .' a voice in my head said, 'He doesn't love you. He set out to . . . kill you because of Alexander's mistakes . . ."

Great. Vampires, now voices. I grasped my purse and hurried away from the public eye. No sense of making myself a fool.

'But you . . . are a fool. He took you away from family, friends . . . Becky, lovely pregnant Becky . . . She'll hate you for not being there for her.'

_Oh, god. Who are you?_

'Worthless daughter, sister, worthless friend, worthless girl. Trevor . . . Trevor has been looking . . . Alexander . . . poor Alexander . . . He was going to take you with him. He loved you and you broke him . . . He'll never understand . . .'

And I saw black.

* * *

I awoke to the same room as I had earlier today, but this time I hard arms wrapped around me.

"What happened to me?" I whispered. The last thing I remembered was an alley way and that awful voice . . .

"I was hoping you could tell me, love . . . I found you, unconscious in an alley by the Trevi."

"I was hearing a voice. A man's voice. In my head. He kept saying things. So many things. Bad things about me, which I can handle, bad things about you and Alexander . . ."

* * *

**JPOV**

"We're leaving. Right now."

Her face was flushed and wet from crying. She sniffled. "Where?"

"Romania. My family and the Sterlings may be the only ones who can help us."

"Why?"

"Because we're in danger." I couldn't bear to tell her what we were in trouble from. A murderous couple . . . Fun and money . . . A vampire hunter and one of the strongest vampires in existence teamed up once before. Amelia Sargon and Scorpius Azezel. She killed vampires for her job and he did it for love.

As my mother told the story, Amelia was hired to kill Scorpius, but while she was stalking her prey (funny, the roles being switched) she fell in love, just as he fell in love with her. When it came time to strike, she explained to him. Her life being raised to kill those of his kind and she explained why she couldn't kill him. Scorpius, being so in love decided to help her in killing his own kind.

Anyway, they killed countless vampires, shifters, witches, weres, and etcetera, etcetera. And to believe it was only years ago . . .

"Jagger," Raven sniffled. "I'm ready to go."

She hated being weak and human, that much was obvious. But her being anything other than human would stir the pot even more. Someone had it out for us and her being a vampire would endanger her even more.

Certainly Amelia wouldn't kill a teenage human . . . but if she had Scorpius with her again . . . He would kill and enjoy the fresh blood.

"I saw you kill that man at the airport."

"What?" How on—Oh fucking shit fuck. She was who followed me. She was the one who made the racket . . . great and probably Sargon too.

"From the plane, the guy that—"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I know."

Raven was still shaken. She could handle physical attacks, or how I used to play mind games, but full-fledged speaking into her head . . . I shudder to think of what was to come next . . . Mind control or making her forget who she is?

I didn't want to find out. I would attack first.

* * *

**Amelia POV**

Scorpius' gift took a lot out of the girl. That much was sure, but it seems to have strengthened her and Jagger's bond . . .

I remembered when I loved, when I was loved . . . Nothing could have broken our bond . . . except for my own idiocy and fright.

"Mommy, do we have to go on a plane again? They make my tummy feel weird."

"Well, yes . . . unless . . . go play with your toys. Your daddy and I need to talk, okay, sweet?" I kissed Sir's forehead before I looked at Scorpius. "Unless you can watch him."

"I'm coming with you."

"No! I mean, I—I see the toll you had on Raven . . . I remember how that felt." Suddenly I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "She's only a girl, but I . . . I have to do this or I'll never have another job again."

"I've told you so many times before, min kärlek, you never have to work again. Just let me support you and Sirius. You know I can."

"Oh, please we both know I have too much pride for that."

"That's true."

And then he kissed me.

What could be wrong with that other than it felt so damn right.

* * *

**JPOV**

My eyes scanned over the passengers and I saw them.

Amelia had bright blue eyes and long auburn hair. Her skin was pale and she was tall. She wore simple clothing, jeans and a tee.

Then, there was Scorpius with white-blonde hair. Tall, black eyes. Of course, dressed in the finest.

But they weren't alone . . . There was a child in between them.

"Mommy," he whined. "Daddy, how do planes fly?"

Amelia smiled. "Well, that's a bit technical for me . . . Think you could explain, Scorp?"

"Yes," he answered. I saw his eyes flick towards me, and her eyes followed. Smiling he turned back to his family. "But first, I think it's getting rather late for you, Sirius. Go to sleep. We'll wake you when we land." He kissed the child's forehead .

Oh, god.

If we got rid of them, then he'd have no parents.

Oh, fucking hell.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun.**

**I know, I know, it always take so long to update and I'm sorry, it's just, I really had no idea what to do. So last night I woke up at two in the morning after a dream of this and wrote it out.**

**xX**


	6. Liqour Cabinet

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't neccessarily enjoy writing it, which is a very bad sign. It's a sign that I need to end this story. Don't worry, just yet. Just read the short little chapter.  
**

* * *

**Raven POV**

I sat silently staring out the window of Jagger's bedroom. It was huge and dark. The walls were plastered with Marilyn Manson and Disturbed posters. There was some Avenged sevenfold in the mix too, along with some I've never heard of. I guess they're Romanian. There was a black four poster bed centered on the left wall.

It was my type of room. Sadly, it only kept certain thoughts away for a minute or so before they came rushing back.

Why would someone want me dead? What could I do? I'm only a kid, no matter what I want to be, I'm still only a kid. I'm not important. I'm a Goth girl from a small town and I couldn't possibly harm anyone. I mean, Jagger had tried to kill me before and what did I do? I only ran. No fighting, just running.

None of this made any sense to me.

Jagger wouldn't talk. He would but they were one or two syllable words. He's been that way since the plane ride and I couldn't figure out why. What's got him so upset from the plane ride? What did I do?

What have I done?

What have I done?

Well, that would be the question to everything right about now.

I gasped at Luna's voice.

"What do you want for dinner?" She giggled. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes, a little. And really, I don't want anything . . ."

"Come on. We're going to my room. Girl time."

To be honest, I just wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to be asleep in my own bed back in Dullsville. If I hadn't come I wouldn't have someone hunting me and Jagger down, but that was the only reason I wish I hadn't come. I loved Jagger more than anything. I was his and he was mine. We would always be. We would make it out of this. We would survive and I could be happy with my decision.

Luna's room was the opposite of Jagger's. Hers was pink, with only one wall dedicated to posters, and she had a white four poster. And I had a feeling that she kept her room clean by herself.

"I know what Jagger isn't telling you."

"What?"

"Amelia and Scorpius have a son. He's maybe five."

Oh God.

"I'd rather die before I let him lose his parents. It's not fair. I've had a good life and he's only a little boy . . . he deserves a good life with parents who love him."

Luna looked taken back. "Are you crazy? You're willing to give up your life for a little boy who'll be raised to hunt our kind."

I liked the way she said, 'our kind' like I was one of them. I probably never would be now, but it still made me feel good.

"Jagger still wants to kill them."

She nodded.

Maybe I really was in love with a monster. I couldn't let him kill the little boy's parents.

I would have to talk to Alexander.

* * *

**JPOV**

"You're being hunted by Azezel and Sargon?"

"They're after Raven. Mentally attacked her when we were in Italy.

Alexander's face darkened. "Is she okay?"

"She's shaken. She hates being weak, but turning her right now . . . it would put her in even more danger, but then she'd be able to better protect herself.

"Jagger, she needs to stay human."

"For now." I said.

"Forever."

"Alexander, some girl is here for you. She's with Luna," Mrs. Sterling said through the door.

I couldn't think of anyone who would be with my sister except for Raven.

"Send them up."

How could she be so idiotic? There is a price on her head and she's visiting with an ex!

She walked through the door and collapsed into Alexander's arms. She had even looked right at me, but she ignored me.

"Raven, little bird, it will be okay. None of us will let them hurt you."

What she said next surprised me.

"What if I think I deserve to die?" she asked him. "I've been such a horrible person. To Billy and my parents. I left Becky they day she found out she was pregnant. I ditched her when she needed me most. What I did to you . . ." she sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Alexander. Oh god, I even feel bad about things I did to Trevor."

Every single things that she said was because of me, save the part about Trevor. She thought she was horrible because of me. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take that she was in Sterling's arms instead of mine and I couldn't handle that I had been the one to push her to the edge.

I stood, looking away from the two and at my sister. "Going home," I growled.

The most amazing thing at my house . . .

My parents never notice when Luna and I steal from the liquor cabinet.

* * *

**Back to what I was saying at the top of the page:**

**I've taken this story into a completely different tunnel than I'd originally wanted, and I can't just go back and change it. I've lost all inspiration for this story and I hate it(not the story per-say, but the loss of inspiration). Also, I just started high school and I'm completely stressed out. My Honor's English(YAY! on being good enough for it!) teacher is really tough on us(But I love her!), and I have a lot of activities now, and I daresay, a life. I'm trying to bring _'What have I done?'_ to a close. Hell, I might leave it as a cliffhanger.**

**I will have more coming your way, I promise.**

**I love you all for reading.**

**I do love reviews they make me feel a little happier, but you really don't have to if you don't want to.**

**xX**


	7. Blood for our Child

**RPOV**

It had been nice, having Alexander comfort me like he used too. He was so rational. It was nice, but I felt wicked just ignoring JAgger like that. Maybe Scorpius was right. I was worthless.

I walked into the Maxwell mansion and angered at what I saw. Jagger was sprawled out on the stairs with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"What in god's name are you doing?"

"Waitttinggg for youuu," he slurred. "How'sssss Sterling? Carrre to confide in me?"

I glared. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I know you love him more than me! You—you're no good! You played me!" He broke down crying right in front of me and my anger diminished slightly.

"You're drunk." It had been obvious from the moment I even walked in, but I just felt like saying it. As if saying it could convince me that his words didn't hurt.

"You cheated on me!" His fangs ripped into my throat and I closed my eyes. I'd probably die either way. I could die by him or by professionals.

I would always choose him.

Even if at the moment I was mad as hell.

* * *

I woke up quickly, shooting up in bed, my hand attached to my throat.

"Am I . . . ?"

"No." His voice at least sounded sober.

"Get away from me."

"Raven—"

"Get. Away. From. Me." I jumped out of his bed, instantly feeling the dizziness

"Please, you need to lie down."

"Couldn't you at least have had the decency to kill me?" I asked.

"No," and he left.

* * *

**JPOV**

_Couldn't you at least have had the decency to kill me?_

Her words haunted me.

I didn't want her to feel this way. I loved her and she wanted me to have killed her. Her whole life, longing to be a vampire, to reach that spot of immortality, and now, that she's with me, she wants to die.

Absolutely wonderful.

Suicide watch on the human girl that I love.

* * *

**SPOV**

I remembered the day clearly. The day I lost her. Yes, our son came after that day and yes, we kept in contact for his sake, but she wasn't mine anymore, she was distant. I could see that Jagger was doing the same. But in the end it wouldn't matter, they would both die. Whether it was by us or by someone else the Company hires, they would die.

I didn't understand why we were doing this. Amelia knew that I could provide her with everything for her and our son. Damn her pride. I wouldn't let her have human blood on her hands, it would ruin her.

"Scorp?" she mumbled into my shoulder. It was nice, getting a suite instead of just one room. More time for certain things, and no waking up the children

"Yes?"

"What if . . . I mean, Jagger saw Sirius . . ."

"They won't, I promise you."

Amelia sat up in bed abruptly, anger taking over.

"How can you promise me that? You promised you'd never hurt me and I have scars all over my body from you."

I winced at the angry tone in her voice. I knew where she was the angriest though. She would say, 'fuck the scars, I want my son safe.'

"I still feel bad about that. Plus, I can promise you that he'll be safe because we won't be trying to kill them." She opened her mouth, but I ignored it. "We're going to fight with them, against the Company."

"The comp—Company is my family."

"If they were really your family, they wouldn't have made you do something that was so against yourself, and they certainly wouldn't taunt you with money for our son."

She looked down at our naked bodies, not really noticing them, just staring blankly. "They do it because they know he's your son. They never believed he was from a one-off. I told them over and over, but they never listened."

I wasn't surprised. I figured that I was the reason that she was knocked from top level to bottom level hunter. I was the 'enemy' even if I did kill hundreds of my own kind for her. It made me sick. How could they do that to her, to a child? Taunting them, with the promise of money, only to pull it away. I would have gladly given her money, but her pride, ego . . . Couldn't she have come to me for something?

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sirius shouted, pounding on our door.

Amelia dashed to the bathroom and I donned a pair of shorts. I opened the door.

"You okay, bud?" I ask, squatting so I could see in his eyes.

"I'm thirsty."

I instantly noticed how Amelia stopped moving. She had to know it would be this way. The bigger he got, the more blood he'd need, even if he is part human.

"I—I just gave you blood before we came."

"But I'm thirsty, Mommy!"

"I'll tell you what, you go back to the other room and I'll go get you something to drink. That sound good?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go lay down. I'll be back in a little while."

He ran off with and smile on his face. I turned to Amelia and watched her sit on the bed and rest her head in her hands.

"He's a growing boy. Growing boy's require more food, or in our case blood."

"He's only been on two pints a month, Scorpius. Now, all of a sudden, he want's blood all of the time. I can't . . . I mean, the Company—"

"Fuck the Company. They would kill him, if they got the chance." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "We aren't going to kill the girl. We're going to befriend the Maxwell family and they will help us destroy the Company."

I expected her to yell and shout about how the Company had been her life, how they had raised her. I was shocked and happy by her answer. "Alright, but first things, first. Our son needs some blood."

* * *

**I've had a few of you tell me not to end my story yet, but I think I need to. I'm lost in my story and I've lost inspiration on it. I'm trying to wrap up the storyline for you all, unless you want a cliffhanger(Check my profile for a Poll).  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another in about two weeks I hope.**

**Xx**


	8. Visitors

I stepped out of his room slowly. I shouldn't have told him to get away from me, or asked him why he didn't have the decency to just kill me. I wasn't completely frightened, but I had been pissed off that's why I told him to leave me alone. As to why I asked him if he couldn't have just killed me . . . I have no idea.

"Raven."

I turned to the familiar voice. It was the voice I'd heard in my head not long ago. There was a tall blonde with black eyes. Scorpius, but he wasn't alone. A girl maybe twenty-years old with auburn hair and blue eyes—Amelia, I think—and she was holding a little boy with blonde hair like his father and eyes like his mother.

"How—How did you get in here?"

"That's not important," Amelia said. "We need your help."

"Wait. Last I knew you were trying to kill me. What's changed?"

"We're going to destroy the Company. The people who would readily kill Sirius for what he is—" She must have noticed the slight confusion on my face. "He's half vampire."

"Oh."

"The Company also sent me to kill you. I will only kill humans for my family. You haven't harmed us."

"Well, I can't say I appreciate the talking in my head thing, but I'm game. Now we just have to convince—"

"I understand," Jagger said from behind me. "I don't like it but I understand."

"Good," said Scorpius.

I stared at Jagger as he strode past me, not even acknowledging me. It stung. Did he feel that way when I ignored him at Alexander's house?

* * *

Scorpius and Jagger were off talking to Mr. Maxwell

"He's mad at me," I said. "I shouldn't have said that to him."

"And what exactly happened?"

I jumped at the chance to talk to someone who wasn't a vampire. God, I missed Becky for this. I missed her for everything. I was missing everything. Mom, Dad, Billy-Boy, Becky, Matt, even Trevor. I missed Dullsville.

But I loved Jagger.

"Well, he was drunk because I just ignored him and cried to my ex-boyfriend Alexander. He bit me and when I woke up I told him to stay away from me and . . . and I asked him why he didn't just kill me. Now he hates me."

"Why would you ask him that? I can tell he loves you more than anything."

"I think . . . because I hate him for making me love him when I should hate him. I hate him for letting me just walk away from my family."

"Then go home."

"I— . . . What?"

I couldn't just go home, could I? I couldn't just leave . . . but I left everything else back home.

I felt a tug on my skirt and looked down at the little boy. "He'll follow you because he loves you!"

"Go home. You know you want to. I'm not saying stay there for your whole life, but go back until we can destroy the company."

What if this was a trick? A group of vampire haters or men in suits might be waiting to kill me.

"It's not a trick! I need you to watch Sirius! He's not safe being what he is!"

I blinked, shaking my head. I knew what I had to do. "Alright. I'll do it."

"I'll take you to the airport."

* * *

Sirius and I had just landed at the airport an hour away from Dullsville. All the stares I got were amusing. I was used to people staring. But I think the fact that a goth girl was walking through the airport with a seemingly normal little boy stumped them.

"Okay, Siri. Let me call someone and then I'll get you an ice cream."

"Okay!"

I dialed a number I thought I would never ever call, ignoring every alert for a missed call from Jagger.

"Hello?"

"Trevor?"

"Raven! Oh my god! Where the hell have you been? Everyone is freaking the fuck out!"

"Italy and then Romania, but I'm not there now."

"Wait-why are you calling me?"

"I'm in need of a favor." Once the words were out of my mouth I realized the mistake I had made. Surely Trevor would make me do something for him; something I wasn't entirely comfortable with. I was happily shocked by his solemn response.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Could you pick me up at the airport? And uhm, I have someone with me. So . . ."

"I'm leaving right now."

What the hell happened when I left?


	9. No One Knows

**Well, I'm trying to stretch it for the few people who don't want it ended yet.**

* * *

What the hell happened when I left? Before I had left, Trevor would have told me to suck it up and find someone else to help me or he would do it for some stupid and cruel stipulation. Now . . . now, he didn't even want me to beg for him to help; I just asked and he agreed. If Trevor had changed that much since I left town just a few days before, what about my mom and dad? Billy? Oh god, Becky. What about Becky?

I swallowed the lump in my throat and grabbed Sirius' hand. "Are you ready for that ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

"It's going to be a little while before my friend comes to pick us up. Are you sure you don't want something a little more . . . foodie?"

I noticed he glanced at my wrist with hunger in his eyes. "I'll take that as a no."

He giggled. "I won't bite you, silly!"

I have to admit that for a minute there I was a little scared. Sirius was a vampire in a little boy's body. Well, half a vampire in a little boy's body. It could possibly be intimidating.

My phone buzzed as we walked to the food court of the airport. I'm not sure why I didn't even think to check the caller ID. I should have. I guess I assumed to was Trevor or maybe Amelia. I was far off. Way, way far off. It wasn't that I hadn't wanted him to call, well, it might've been. No! No . . . I just didn't want to hear him confirm what I was sure he felt for me. Hatred.

"Raven, I swear—"

"Jagger, please. Don't say it. Please, don't say it."

There a silence ensued and Sirius looked up at me with the bright eyes of a kid his age when he spotted the ice cream stand. I handed him a five dollar bill and followed him over to the stand.

Jagger still hadn't said anything. All I could hear was his breathing.

"Goodbye, Jagger."

When I saw Trevor I jumped up from my spot on the bench next to Siri. "Oh god, Trevor! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

His arm's wrapped around me and his lips pressed to mine in a heated way. I got caught up in the moment and I kissed him back. His hands wrapped into my hair and I am ashamed to admit I moaned. Suddenly Trevor pulled back and I followed his gaze down to Sirius.

"Miss Raven isn't sposed to be kissing you," Siri said solemnly. "Mr. Jagger will hurt you if he finds out."

"Is this your plus one? A kid?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that, Trevor?" I asked in my grouchiest voice possible. I had to be mean now. I just cheated on Jagger

"Not one bit." He smiled.

It was slightly charming.

"Sirius, this is Trevor. Trevor, meet Sirius." I introduced.

Sirius had fallen asleep in the backseat when Trevor's hand slid over and brushed against mine. I could take a hint. He wanted to hold my hand and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know _what_ I could do. It all depended on what Jagger and I were and I wasn't sure anyone knew. Neither of us actually said the words 'we're done' and we didn't feel like a couple the last time I saw him. Nothing was certain. But why would I want to kiss Trevor and hold hands with him? Last I checked we were supposed to hate each other. It didn't mean that I really did hate him, but we were supposed to. A preppy boy and a Goth girl getting along? No way.

"Trevor . . . I can't. Just because I came home . . . doesn't mean that Jagger and I are over, that I can be with you."

"Jagger? You're with him? How did this happen?"

"I can't say a relationship status exactly . . . it's a little complicated . . ." I glanced at Trevor quickly and looked back to the dash. "I was dating Alexander and I loved him. I really did, but Jagger . . . I fell in love with him a little bit more each time he showed up. Then I had this weird dream and I told him I'd travel around the world with him."

"What do you have Sirius?"

I'd worked on a backstory on the plane so I was prepared for this. I knew everyone would wonder why I had a kid with me.

"He's Jagger's cousin. Their family is having a lot of problems and I wanted to help. Siri's mom said I could help by taking him here and watching after him for a while."

"And are you sure you're ready to face your parents?"

"No."

"Well, you two can stay at my place tonight if you want. My parents are going to be out of town for a while."

"Really?"

"Yep," he said popping the 'p'.

I felt a black hole develop in the pit of my stomach. This probably wasn't the best thing for me to do . . . not to mention Sirius. I had already kissed Trevor. What the hell would I do with him stuck in his house with him? Then with Sirius . . . I don't know a lot about him. He'll need blood and if Trevor—or anyone for that matter caught us—the situation would not be good for anyone, especially us.

"I'm not sure how to thank you."

He chuckled and I swear, under his breath he said, "I might be able to think of a few things."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**** R&R! **

**I really want you to tell me if you like the little bit of R/T and if you do, want you want to happen in the next chapter. I won't start writing it until I get a couple of ideas. (I'll give you credit for them if you contribute!)**


	10. Asleep at Long Last

I know it's been a long time, but I have other stories that are easier to write and I'm working on writing my own story. Sorry for the wait. I hope you like it!

I'll try to update sooner! Promise.

Xx

* * *

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since Romania.

It's been two weeks of taking care of a child that required blood to survive.

It's been two weeks of worrying that they had died.

It's been two weeks of living with my ex nemesis Trevor.

I looked over at Siri, who was napping on the couch, before slinking from the room. Trevor's parents were out of town for a whole month cruise which meant the only people who knew I was back with someone's kid were he and I. I wanted so badly to see my family and Becky. My best friend is pregnant and I couldn't even leave the house. Besides the weight of the situation, I'm running out of makeup.

I stared at my phone, wishing that Jagger would call. I wanted to just know he was alright.

"Still hasn't called?"

"No . . . he . . . he will. He has to."

"Raven, I'm still not completely caught up on everything, but from what you explained; Amelia, Scorpius, Alexander, and Jagger are in a pretty precarious situation right now. You can't expect a call."

"I just wanted _one_. _Just_ _one_. I thought . . ."

"Raven—"

"I know."

"Raven, I want you to go try to sleep. You've barely slept for two weeks."

"But—"

"Listen to me; I'll watch the kid, okay? You're a good friend. You'd do the same for me. So go to sleep."

"I'll try." I made my way up the stairs and to the room I'd claimed as my own. It was nice, definitely not my style, but nice.

Then my cell phone rang. I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Raven?"

His voice, his perfect voice that I even seemed to love when he was mad came through the speaker. I tried to speak, but only a small squeak came out. The relief of hearing his voice brought an overwhelming sense of exhaustion over me.

"Raven, are you okay? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way to get you."

"Get me?" I asked groggily. I was almost asleep on my feet so I collapsed onto the bed

"When I get into town, I'll come get you and Amelia and Scorpius can get Sirius. Where are you staying?"

"Trevor's place . . ." I yawned and closed my eyes sleep possessing my exhausted body and mind.

When I woke up, I heard heavy footsteps pacing on the floor. I blinked my eyes and sat up groaning at the sensation of waking up. The pacing stopped, and when I looked up from the black bedspread (that I definitely did NOT fall asleep on), I met Jagger's mismatched eyes. A cloud of worry hung above him. I flung myself off of the bed and into his arms.

"I was so worried. I thought you were dead." He flinched when I squeezed him. Jerking away, fear overtook me yet again. "What happened? Why are you flinching? Show me!"

"It was a piece of iron that hit me when we blew up a building."

"Are you okay?" Then I paused. "You blew up a building?"

"Yes, I blew up a building. And it's just a cut."

"Show me."

Jagger used one hand to pull his grey formfitting t-shirt over his head. He turned and showed me his back. There was a gash on his back. It was healing faster than a human's would have, but it still looked painful. I ghosted my fingers over all of the other small new scars and then around the big gash. Suddenly, Jagger turned and grasped my outstretched hand. Our lips connected in such a feverish heat that if anyone was around they would have burned in the heat.


End file.
